Lost Without You
by Rizzie-chan
Summary: After graduating Seika, Misaki has decided to enroll in a secretive but popular university, Onmitsu International. It seems that this campus is full of elite intelligent people excelling in mental, emotional, and physical areas. Only the top 1% are qualified to pass admittance. Will Misaki and Usui get in, and if they do, will they be able to conquer the challenges awaiting them?


**Watched and rewatched Kaichou wa Maid-sama a pretty long time ago...**

 **Here's a little MisakixUsui-ness!**

 **This was originally a one-shot, so gomen for the slow and awkward start...**

 **Hope you like it!**

.

Lost Without You

.

Chapter 1

.

* * *

The bright blue calmness of the sky blinded the students at Seika High School as the bell rang and teens rushed frantically out of their classrooms in preparation for lunch. But a girl trudged slowly out keeping her head down, successfully hiding her expression. It was obvious that her source of anguish was based off of a golden-haired man donning twinkling mischievous jade-green eyes that followed her every move.

"Perverted outer-space alien idiot," She muttered under her breath. The girl tossed up her silk black hair and quickened her pace, but the man only chuckled and made his slow steps even longer.

"Gah! What do you want, Usui?" Her auburn eyes glared fiercely at her stalker as she stopped abruptly and whipped her being around, only to see that he was right behind her, close. Their bodies collided due to the girl's forceful move backwards.

"Ah, does Misa-chan already want to do naughty things with me at school?" Usui caught Misaki in his arms and held her against his chest, disabling her ability to move. Misaki blushed-hard-and tried to push away.

"Usui! Don't call me by that name at school! And no, I do not want to do anything with you at school, pervert!"

Usui finally let Misaki out of his grip and sighed, pulling his right hand through his hair. Misaki quickly took the advantage and ran for it, dodging couples that were walking down the hallway with their bentos, earning surprised gasps from the girls and widened eyes from the boys reveling at her speed.

"I thought running was against the rules at school, Prez. You said so yourself," Usui said softly under his breath. He started walking after her, but was stopped by almost tripping over a foreign object tossed on the floor. Usui picked the projectile up, revealing Misaki's long-forgotten schoolbag.

"Ayuzawa," He breathed. "You are always forgetting things." Slinging the bag behind his back, he began the long ascent up to the rooftop.

* * *

"Ahhh..." Misaki sighed as she flopped down on the school roof. The hard cement ground was peculiarly warm and enveloped her into its softness. Staring at the blinding bright blue of the sky, she traced the contortions of puffy white clouds with her index finger. Several blue birds sailed above her figure, making lazy loops in the air metres above Misaki's swirling finger. The once sluggish wind suddenly quickened its pace, causing the small creatures to be thrown in the torrent. Suprised, the birds drew a sharp V formation in a smooth, fast movement. A couple seconds later, they had dissapeared into the horizon out of Misaki's line of vision.

 _I wonder what it feels to be so high up in the sky,_ she pondered. Closing her auburn eyes, Misaki reveled in the comfortable warmth of the sun and felt the calming wind play at her hair. Having student council work was hard, and she was glad that next year, her acquaintance, Soutarou Kanou was taking over her spot as student council president. Misaki trusted his judgement and knew that he would be a big success as a leader, although soft-spoken. Especially with his powers of hypnotization, Kanou could force anybody to do his will when needed to. The girls at the high school also seemed drawn to his shy demeanor and would pepper him with thoughts of love. The guys respected him and treated him as a superior.

Misaki fingered the ribbon tied to the unusual green uniform she wore and breathed out. As a senior at Seika, she would only have less than a year left before she chose to either go to a university or work for a living. Although with her mother and sister Suzuna to take care of, Misaki planned on attending a prestigious university by the name of Onmitsu International. It was said to be one of the top A+ schools in the whole world, rivaling the famous Koga Ryu. Misaki had wanted to attend Koga Ryu, but she heard that the atmosphere there was very much like Miyabigaoka high school. She hated those places, therefore deeming Onmitsu as her final choice.

Breathing in again, Misaki dropped her hand to her stomach. The wind she felt that was tousling her raven black hair earlier changed form and became wild and solid, materializing into a gentle hand that caressed her smooth porcelain skin. Misaki snapped her drowsy eyes open, suddenly staring into dark emerald eyes that seemed to swallow her soul and take her breath away.

"Usui Takumi!"

The being mentioned chuckled fondly and left his hand hanging on Misaki's face. The female growled in irritation.

"Usui..."

"Yes, my lady?"

His warm exhalation weaved its way around Misaki's face, causing her to blush hard and swap his large hand away, which was currently tracing her lips.

"Such a pervert..." Misaki huffed and Usui laughed, leaning back and waving a school bag in her face.

"You forgot this," He said in a monotonous voice. Misaki widened her eyes at the precious sack for a second before realization dawned on her. The enrollment packet and the resume were still in there!

"Usui! Give that back!"

He snorted. "Not in my lifetime."

"USUI! Please." Misaki pouted cutely, literally on the verge of crying. Her golden eyes glowed with watery tears ready to break out. She needed those papers. Without them, she wouldn't be able to attend, much less enroll in Onmitsu. Misaki was frantic. Takumi noticed her expression and frowned. He slowly lowered the bag to be in Misaki's reach, when suddenly the awkward wind pushed the pack to be upside- down, vertical to the floor. Papers of all sorts gushed out and surrounded the air around the two.

"No!" Misaki cried out in distress. She reached out her hand snag the various papers fluttering in the air. They danced around her, taunting her stress level, using their scribbled neat words chock full of information and the chance to enter their admittance once in a lifetime to deceptively trick her into a flabbergasted panic. Takumi, seeing her frustration, finally realized that he should probably help too. He grabbed the sheets that had flown way up out of Misaki's reach, school bag lay forgotten on the floor.

Finally hauling in all of her articles, Misaki sighed in relief. She panted and sank to the floor, her quick-paced adrenaline rush gone. Usui looked at her queerly and opened his mouth to ask her a question when he spotted an object in the sky.

"What's that?" He lifted his face, cupping his hand to it to shield the white glowing sun. A white packet flew very much like a drowning iridescent butterfly to the side of them.

"No freakin' way," Misaki hissed. She tried in vain to stumble to her legs when a touch from Usui stopped her.

"I'll get it for you, Misa-chan," He winked, smirking. Leaping off the elevated balcony, Takumi reached out and snatched the papers, breaking his deathly fall by crashing into the trees and shrubs below. Meanwhile, Misaki managed to struggle up on her own two legs. Dragging her weary feet to the door behind her, she raced down the steps to meet Usui in all his glory. He had climbed out of the dense school garden and was now perched precariously on the bank of the pool below, waving the sheets at her.

"Deja-vu, no?" Usui slicked his hair back, wet from the lukewarm water and dirty due to his heroic fall into the foliage. He loosened the crimson tie on his neck, staring at Misaki's angry but blushing face. His eyes twinkled in mischievous intent before they fell on the paragraphs of words resting in his grasp. Takumi"s forest-green eyes froze when the scanned the writing.

"Ayuzawa?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're attending... Onmitsu International?" He sounded pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah. Got a problem with it?" She quirked an eyebrow at him, glaring.

"Not at all." He smiled at Misaki, leaning towards her to whisper in her ear, "'Cuz I'll be there too, watching you."

"..."

"..."

"You perverted creepy stalker!" Misaki retorted in relief. At least she would know one person that would certainly accompany her at OI **(A/N: Onmitsu International will most-likely be referred to as the OI from now on)**

Usui stood up and reluctantly handed the papers over to Misaki.

"Come on. Let's go to the closing ceremony. You still have a speech to say. Everyone's expecting their beloved Demon Prez to show up," He cooed.

"Shut up!" She grumbled, and stomped off to the auditorium. Takumi chuckled and walked lightly after her, producing no sound whatsoever. His skills could prove useful in the days to come.

* * *

 **K, that's it for chapter 1! There will be more to come(maybeeee)later. Sorry for the weird start ehehe... *rubs face in apprehension***

 **Miao,**

 **Dark Neko Cat**


End file.
